


A poem for rise

by Fandomnerdfrogs



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnerdfrogs/pseuds/Fandomnerdfrogs
Summary: Since Nick has failed us I wrote a poem. I love this show so much.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	A poem for rise

**Author's Note:**

> Since Nick has failed us I wrote a poem. I love this show so much.

We may rise  
And we may fall  
But we've been together  
Through it all  
And it don’t matter what will come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through  
Because no matter what  
Im here for you

You might find it hard  
Like everything is against you  
But know I'm here by your side  
When the going gets tough  
And the sun goes away  
I'll never let you go  
Because no matter what  
We'll see it through  
Because you're here for me  
And I'm here for you.


End file.
